I. Technical Field
The invention concerns a device comprising a vial, in particular a block vial, for a spirit level, the vial comprising a marker body, in particular a bubble, a first region, wherein the marker body in the leveled condition of the vial is disposed in the first region and at least one second region, wherein the second region directly adjoins the first region.
The invention further concerns a spirit level, in particular a spirit level having a profile body.
II. Description of the Related Art
Such vials are already known in large numbers in the state of the art.
Various measures have been made to try to improve the readability of the vials. Thus, WO 2005/103614 A2 (Empire Level) teaches a vial comprising two marking rings which include the first region between them. A dark band is arranged between each marking ring and the respective end of the vial for improved recognition of the marker body between the marking rings. The position of the marker body in relation to the marking rings can be more easily read off by reflection of the dark bands on the marker body.